Resurrection
by Shadow over Egypt
Summary: On the death of dreams and ideals, and the resurrection of a new way of life under a new God. For something to be revived, it must first be unconcious. For something to be resurrected, it must first be dead...


**Shadow: **My first _Death Note _fic, written as an Easter present for _Hikari Daeron. _I hope you like it – I've started Lord knows how many oneshots these past few days trying to find one I liked! (laughs)

**Timing/Spoilers: **Set in volume seven of the manga, at the point where Mello and Near are first introduced. Actually has very little to do with those two, more to do with Light and L. So – anyway – if you haven't met Near or Mello reading the manga/watching the anime yet – don't read this. References are made to anime-only events, such as the discussion L and Light have on top of the Headquarters building in the rain, and the drying-off on the stairs afterwards.

**Notes: **This oneshot uses a lot of biblical/religious allusions, and in no way is meant to offend anyone of any faith or denomination. What is written hereafter is not meant to be an insult to anyone, so – please don't take it thus?

The last scene is taken directly from the manga.

* * *

**Resurrection**

_For something to be revived, it must first be unconscious. For something to be resurrected, it must first be dead…_

Rain. Streaks of liquid silver falling from the grey clouds, dismal and dull but bringing a smile to Light Yagami's lips. Rain. It had been raining the day the one calling himself Ryuuzaki had finally died. Rain. L was dead. A _new_ L had risen to take his place…

**00d01h13m42s**

"Light?" Misa Amane switched her weight from one foot to the other impatiently, tucking a blonde bang behind her ear and adjusting the umbrella she clutched tightly in one manicured hand. "Light, can we go now?" The young woman wrinkled her nose as some drizzle hit her in the face – if she stayed outdoors much longer, it was going to ruin her makeup. "Misa's hair is getting wet." Both of them were standing in the public park, not far from the original task force headquarters.

"You can go if you want to, Misa." Light continued to stand unsheltered, looking up to the sky above him. His brown hair was plastered to his skin, so dark due to water it was nearly black. His brown eyes, liquid and shifting, were perfectly unreadable. "You didn't have to come here in the first place."

"But Misa wanted to be with Light!" The token protest, Amane's face and tone delightfully _earnest _as she ran up to the other teen, heels splashing in surface pools of water. "I _love _you." Misa manoeuvred her umbrella again so she wouldn't end up jabbing Light with it, clinging to the brunet's right arm. "…You're wet…"

_That just _might _be because I've been standing in the rain without an umbrella for the past _half an hour_, Misa… _Light looked down at the girl. "We'll go home soon, I promise."

"Anytime soon would be good." Ryuk frowned down at them – best a shinigami could frown, anyway -, perched in a nearby tree. His tone was disgruntled – apparently Ryuk didn't like the rain anymore than Misa did. "When you said you would be showing me the creation of a new world Light, I _assumed _it would be somewhere dry."

Light's lips curled upwards slightly, the faintest of grins on his face. "_Poor _Ryuk – don't you like the damp?"

"It doesn't _rain _in the Shingami Realm," Ryuk complained, his wings sprouting from his back to cover his head from where an irritating drop of water kept persistently dripping on his skull.

"I'll give you an apple when we get back to the flat to make up for the weather." Misa smiled at the Death God, pleased when Ryuk immediately perked up at he proposition. "That'll be alright, won't it Light?" She looked to her boyfriend for confirmation.

"That'll be fine." The youth nodded shortly, preoccupied. It had been three weeks since L's and Watari's deaths, approximately three weeks since the two had been buried and Light had taken over Ryuuzaki's position. Approximately three weeks since 'L' and 'Kira' had become one and the same…

**00d00h58m02s**

_My plan is so blindingly _easy _now it's _laughable...

Ryuuzaki had been the only thing holding up his plan. Misguided Ryuuzaki, who had been a wonderful ally while it all had lasted, the perfect assistance in providing an alibi and exonerating Light of all guilt in the eyes of the task force. Ryuuzaki was gone now, the sacrificial lamb offered up for the greater good of all mankind. A martyr, almost, to Light's cause, except he'd _opposed _Light; he'd _opposed _Kira and God – Ryuuzaki had deserved to die.

Ryuuzaki wasn't a god. Ryuuzaki had been smart, challenging, and resourceful, but he wasn't a god. Ryuuzaki had died, and he wouldn't be rising again. _Kira _was the one with all the power…

**00d00h47m31s**

"_Light, I brought you a card to sign."_

"_Thanks, dad…" Light took the pro-offered card from his father, sparing a glance at the flowery outside for a few seconds in thought. The handcuff around his wrist clinked as he moved. "How's mom?"_

"_Sayu made her breakfast in bed this morning." Soichiro Yagami smiled at his son._

"_I'm surprised she didn't burn the house down!" Light laughed, the sound open and friendly. _

"_She made enough of a mess in the kitchen to account for the house still being in one piece, I think." Soichiro smiled genially, amused by the thoughts of his daughter's culinary disasters._

"_It is Yagami Sachiko-san's birthday today?" L, typing away on a computer to Light's left, didn't bother looking up from his work, preoccupied with what was on the screen before him, and the slice of strawberry shortcake presented beautifully on a plate to his left. A handcuff matching the one on Light hung around his wrist, connected to said brunet by a long, purpose-crafted chain. His question…wasn't really a question. Ryuuzaki probably already _knew _it was Sachiko's birthday._

"_Yeah, it's mom's birthday." Light took it upon himself to answer L's rhetoric question. "Ryuuzaki, is it alright if I sign a card for her as I cannot leave the headquarters to go visit?"_

"_It is acceptable."_

_Light slid the card his father had brought out of it's wrapping, searching around for a pen to write his greetings with – the nearest was over beside Ryuuzaki. Rising from his seat Light went over and picked it up, leaning on the desk beside L as he carefully wished his mother 'a happy birthday' in his elegant script, signing his name in perfect kanji at the card's base. Once done the card was placed inside its matching envelope, and handed to Soichiro. The Chief smiled, taking the card away to put in his bag._

_Dark, shadowed eyes looked up at Light, still standing by their owner's side. "You have an unusual name, Yagami-kun." L speared a chunk of cake on his ever-present fork, raising it to his lips to thoughtfully chew. "Your forename written as 'moon' and read as 'light', and your surname is a combination of the kanji for 'night' and 'god'…"_

_An effortless, elegant shrug. "Blame my parents."_

"_It's a pretty enough name, Yagami-kun."_

"…_Thank you, Ryuuzaki." Light smiled at his companion warmly. "I wish I could return the compliment but -" a short laugh, "obviously I don't know your name."_

"_Even the devil has a pretty name, you know…" L ate another large bite of his shortcake. _

"_You believe in the _devil, _Ryuuzaki?" Light didn't bother hiding the amusement in his voice. "I would've thought those beliefs too _archaic_ for you."_

"_The only devil I know is that which lurks in the minds of men." The strawberry used to decorate the top met its doom. Ryuuzaki was an eating machine. "Other people, however, call the devil Lucifer."_

"_Isn't that the name of that cat from Walt Disney's animated version of Cinderella…?"_

"_You watch _Disney, _Yagami-kun?" L adopted the tone of amusement Light had used before. "I would've thought it a little _young _for you."_

"_I watched the films while growing up." Light crossed his arms a little defensively, the chain around his wrist jingling at the action. "It's a common thing for children to do."_

"_You are anything but _common, _Yagami-kun."_

"_Go back to what you were saying."_

_A solemn stare from black eyes. Light could never remember ever actually seeing Ryuuzaki _blink… _"The name 'Lucifer' means 'Morning Star'."_

"_What of it?"_

"_My point is it's a 'pretty' name, Yagami-kun." The last of the shortcake was systematically demolished, Ryuuzaki looking almost mournfully at his now empty plate. "Proof that even light things can have darkness in them."_

_Light smiled faintly, leaning back on the desk behind him. L looked at him shrewdly. "How very poetic."_

**00d00h32m35s**

Before he had died, L had knelt, and dried his feet. Light was no fool – he knew the symbolism of the act, knew what Ryuuzaki said with his actions, was well-read enough and knew enough to know the quote:

"_I came not to be served, but to serve."_

Jesus had once knelt to clean his follower's feet, made them all uncomfortable – especially Judas, the one who was to betray him. Light himself had been uncomfortable with Ryuuzaki kneeling before him – it was unlike the other man to be so…so _humble, _L naming him, placing him –

_Judas – _Light _– I know you're going to betray me. _L's dark, fathomless eyes. _It makes me impossibly sad…but you're still my friend._

Light had escaped Ryuuzaki's hold as fast as he could. He couldn't look into the eyes of a dead man walking. It…_hurt _too much.

_God shouldn't feel. _

Judas. Judas. _Judas. _What an odd – but – perfect role for Light to be placed in.

"Light…?" Misa looked uncertainly at the brunet, at the sudden frown upon her boyfriend's lips. "Light, is something bothering you?"

Light wasn't listening, still staring intently at the rain.

Judas, the red-haired one. Fallen from grace for betraying his master for thirty pieces of silver.

"_The name 'Lucifer' means 'Morning Star'."_

"_What of it?"_

"_My point is it's a 'pretty' name, Yagami-kun. Proof that even light things can have darkness in them."_

Some sources said Lucifer's hair was flame-red as well. Red…red…red for sin. Lucifer had been rejected for trying to create a new world, for rebelling against flawed order. Flung from heaven for his disobedience, going on to rule Hell.

Perhaps Lucifer had had the right idea, and just not executed it well enough. Why should Man, sinful Man, be set above the angels? The world was a rotten mess because of Man – even Judas must've realised the one he served wasn't really _doing _anything except stir up trouble –

But…Jesus had risen again, resurrected. Was that how Ryuuzaki saw himself…? Just, right, _god-like…?_

_I wouldn't put it past him…_

But Ryuuzaki was dead, buried and gone. It was _Light_ that had risen from the Darkness; _Light_ that had risen from his captivity, his period of preparation without his memories. _Light _that had emerged triumphant, and cast the sinners down –

Ryuuzaki was too presumptuous, that was all.

**00d00h25m46s**

Life was all about resurrection, and as God of the life of the world he cast Judgement upon, Light was King of Resurrection. He who had risen above all challenges, who would lead the innocent and just of the world to a better, brighter future. Kira. The shining torch of Mankind. And if _L – _foolish, insolent, _dead _L – thought he was better suited to be the betrayer than God –

Well, he was _wrong, _wasn't he? The triumph was Light's.

_Thine be the Kingdom, the Power, and the Glory, For ever and Ever, Amen. _

The prayers were to Lucifer, to Judas, to Kami, to _Kira. _For the times when the plans had gone wrong in the past, to the destiny that waited all in the future.

"Light…?" Misa tugged on the teen's arm again, somewhat worried.

"Misa," Light looked down at her, smiling, her eyes suddenly aglow with his old fervour, "do you love me?"

"Of course Misa does!"

"_Why?"_

"Light is a wonderful person, and killed the murderers of Misa's parents!"

"Am I your god, Misa?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Amane replied in the affirmative: "_Yes!_ Misa loves no-one but Light – I couldn't live without you!" Flinging herself at Light Misa dropped her umbrella, wrapping her arms around the male's neck, uncaring of how wet the brunet was.

Smiling darkly to himself, Light wound an arm around the girl's waist, holding Misa close to him. "Good."

**00d00h16m11s**

On the day he had died, he had sacrificed his memories for the greater good. On the day he had risen he had regained them once more, and triumphed over sin and his foes.

God had heard the cries of his people, and would answer them. Yes, Kira would answer them all, and the criminals and unjust of the world would be destroyed so the pure of heart could live free of fear and persecution.

_Kira was back._

"We'll rule this world together, you and I…" Light tilted Misa's head up so he could look into the woman's eyes, his expression serious. "It will be a world where only the innocent shall reside, and we will be the creators of it."

Misa teared up. "Oh…_Light!" _She buried her face in the brunet's chest once more.

Ryuk made an impatient noise from his perch in the tree. "Can we _go _now?"

Light shot the shinigami a half-glare, his liquid gaze as dark as his water-dampened hair. His _auburn _hair. His auburn hair that, when it caught the sun, sometimes glowed a vivid, brilliant _red –_

Judas.

The would-be Jesus was dead.

Light pressed a kiss to the crown of Misa's blonde head, the benevolent father. "Judas lives on…"

"…Light…?" The girl seemed confused for a moment by the words, red-tipped hand flying to touch the ever-present gothic cross about her throat. "Light…I thought – wasn't _Jesus _the one who lives on…? In…Christianity, anyway…?" Misa seemed deeply unsure, nervous about correcting her love.

Light smiled at her again. "Not this time."

**00d00h03m22s**

Ryuk made another complaint. _"Now _can we go get apples?"

Light sighed loudly, withdrawing from Misa. _"Yes, _Ryuk. _Now _we can go get apples."

"Good!" The shinigami took off from the tree, flapping his great wings so he hovered in the air behind Misa. "Let's go!" The blonde girl giggled, bending down to pick up her fallen umbrella and hold it back over her head. It was still raining.

Light led the way out of the park, Misa trailing after him, Ryuk flying low behind them both. Though smiling, Misa was only _just _stopping herself from biting her lip. Light mentioning Judas was all well and good but –

But –

But hadn't Judas committed _suicide _at the end? He didn't seem like a very good role model.

**00d00h00m00s**

**-Transmission-**

Somewhere else in the world, a phone beeped once. The owner of the phone, already _knowing _what it was he was going to see, looked at its screen with a heavy heart.

**L is dead.**

Quietly, the one the children and staff of Wammy's House called 'Roger' rose to his feet, going out into the hallway of the orphanage, and catching hold of the hand of a blond-haired boy running past.

"Mello."

"Huh?" The boy looked at him blankly.

"And Near," Rodger added, glancing inside a room to his right and seeing a pale-haired child completing a blank jigsaw there on the floor, "come to my room."

_L is dead._

_L must rise again…_


End file.
